Piranesi/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN }} Piranesi ''(de_piranesi)'' is a close to average long range combat map where nearly all type weapons can be used. Overview Piranesi is a large, open-spaced map. Due to this, snipers have an advantage in this map. However, players will rifles can still retain an edge in combat. Meanwhile, shotgun users can struggle so they may have to resort to ambushes within the hallways and corridors of the museum and avoid both bombsites completely. Submachine guns are not always recommended to fight head-on against opponents at nearly any range, although wielders can burst-fire/spray bullets at enemies while strafing. Notably, the team that controls the rooftop of this map will be able to access the bombsites easily, especially site A. However, this area has very little cover/protection as there are two entryways for players to use. de_piranesi Overview CS 1,6.jpg|CS 1.6 de_piranesi Source.jpg|Source Hot spots 'Bombsite A/Double Doors/Roof/Upstairs' Bombsite A *This area has a large opening that allows players to camp this area entirely, most notably the roof and at the exit of the building on each side. *Entering this Bombsite A requires you or your team to take out any enemy snipers as a top priority. A flashbang can be used to blind snipers while a Smoke grenade can be used for cover (provided that you stay behind and out of the smoke, unless necessary). *Carry either Assault rifles or Sniper rifles in later rounds. Wielding other weapons will cause the user to become an easy target. *As a Terrorist, plant the Bomb once the area is clear but remember, having a sniper who is ready to take down the CTs is useful to prevent them from defusing the bomb. Because of this, plant the Bomb with the assistance of an allied sniper. *As a Counter-Terrorist, order a CT sniper to guard the roof and take down Terrorists or distract enemies before defusing the bomb. The ground units can try to kill the Ts when they are distracted. If successful, CTs can defuse C4. If no sniper is available, use a flashbang as an advantage. de_piranesi0000 first person view.png de_piranesi_cz0000 first person view.png De piranesi first person view.png de_piranesi bombsite A.jpg 2014-02-20_00008.jpg de_piranesi bombsite A 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00011.jpg de_piranesi bombsite A 3.jpg 2014-02-20_00012.jpg Double Doors *These doors are rarely used by human players because traversing through here can alert the CTs and they may be in a group. If the Terrorists want to go to bombsite A, they may have to proceed downstairs, bombsite B, or the side. If bots are added, they may use the side to reach site A. *The doors are often used to ambush some players in the middle of round if the bomb is not planted (yet). If the Bomb is planted, some Terrorists may camp here and await for the CTs who were at bombsite B. *The doors are sometimes used when a player is retreating and escaping from hostiles. *Throw an HE grenade when you see a retreating player or when an ambusher is located inside. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-23-58.jpg|Double doors. de_piranesi double doors.jpg de_piranesi double doors 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00014.jpg|Double doors, from Bombsite A 2014-02-20_00015.jpg Roof *At the beginning of the round, both teams may attempt to guard the roof to control bombsite A. As a result, both snipers from the opposing teams will fight each other for the right to defend the area. Throw an HE grenade if possible, or enter the roof later when the enemy sniper is engaging the players below. Usually, players armed with a sniper rifle will struggle to counter enemies with automatic weapons at close range. *If the bomb is dropped below, some CT snipers may camp on the roof and wait to kill any Terrorist who will attempt to pick up the bomb. Throw a Flashbang and than pick the bomb up. If not successful, use a Smoke grenade for cover or flank the sniper. *When the Bomb is planted, Terrorists will camp on the roof and eliminate Counter-Terrorists who rush recklessly to the C4. Because of this, if you see a Terrorist sniper, throw a Flashbang or report to some CTs to the roof and flank the sniper. *Snipers also have the opportunity to overlook the side but it is not recommended because the lack of cover can make players vulnerable. However, in Source, this problem is somewhat nullified because there are some holes which allow snipers to guard the area without jumping onto the rail. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-38-78.jpg|Roof de_piranesi Roof.jpg de_piranesi Roof 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00024.jpg 2014-02-20_00025.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-44-05.jpg|Overlooking at the side. Tips Although the roof offers strategical importance, descending to lower ground to defuse/guard the bomb is challenging as ambushes are often common in the narrow pathways surrounding the roof. However, provided there are no enemies or assailants are distracted, you can carefully drop from above by landing on certain areas one step at a time. If you need to strike behind enemies or need to defuse the C4 at bombsite A, you can carefully descend below by landing on the window. Be sure to use a smoke grenade to cover your tracks. de_piranesi roof tip.png|Throw a smoke grenade to cover your tracks. de_piranesi roof tip 2.png de_piranesi alternative smoke placement.png|If there are enemies below, throw a smoke there. de_piranesi alternative smoke placement 2.png de_piranesi prepare to jump.png|Jump towards this window. de_piranesi roof jump to window.png|With this technique, you can ambush campers. If it is required to go down towards the side, you can fall onto the crate. However, you will take some fall damage thus be sure you have sufficient health. Piranesi roof-side tip.png Piranesi roof-side tip 2.png|Minimize damage by falling on the crate. Piranesi roof-side tip 3.png|Jump to this rock. Piranesi roof-side tip 4.png Upstairs Although the upstairs itself does not contain much combat, there is a sniper nest that can be located. A Terrorist sniper can camp here and kill some CTs, similar to the roof. However, there is a tree that blocks the visible range of the bombsite. It is also hard to notice the presence of a sniper because the area is dark. As with the roof, throw a flashbang or if you have opportunity to pass through the windows without getting noticed by enemies, you should be successful in reaching the nest. In Goldsrc versions, a tree may block snipers' view of bombsite A. In Source, this was removed. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-30-16.jpg|A possible sniper nest for Ts. 'Bombsite B/Ramp/Courtyard' Bombsite B *Bombsite B is a second target for Terrorists if they fail to plant the C4 at site A. *Unlike the other site where snipers can be very common, Bombsite B is mostly a medium range combat for most players. The bushes can be used for cover although enemy snipers can take advantage of this. *There are numerous hiding spots that allow players to camp Site B without being exposed by enemy snipers. Often as a result, snipers are rarely encountered as they prefer to camp at A. *If the bomb is planted, there should be at least one CT sniper that will guard the small platform in the long hall to support his team. To counter this as a Terrorist, it is recommended for a Terrorist to camp at the end of the long hall. If you hear a player shooting with a sniper rifle, quickly flank him but be careful for covering teammates. **If some CT players are armed with assault rifles, they should stick together and either rush into the area or better yet, attack in numerous areas to flank snipers. Defuse the bomb only when all Ts are eliminated or if the remaining Terrorists are not present near the C4. Be sure to throw a flashbang before entering the bombsite and don't forget to stick together to avoid losing teammates. de_piranesi0002 bombsite B player view.jpg de_piranesi_cz0004 bombsite B player view.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-28-26.jpg|Platform, while overlooking at B. de_piranesi bombsite B.jpg de_piranesi bombsite B 2.jpg de_piranesi bombsite B 3.jpg 2014-02-20_00036.jpg 2014-02-20_00031.jpg 2014-02-20_00032.jpg Ramp *When the bomb is planted, a Terrorist may decide to camp here. To prevent getting ambushed, jump onto the rail above the terrorist at courtyard, as they are unable to notice you and you can easily get headshot on him because you can clearly see his head. Courtyard Normally, combat is not centered in the courtyard, unless the Terrorist team decides to flank the CTs at Bombsite A while the gate is secured by the opposing team. However, this tactic is rarely used by human players although bots may flank any CT snipers at Bombsite A if they are aware of it. de_piranesi0001 courtyard player view.jpg de_piranesi_cz0002 courtyard.jpg 'Main Hall/Windows/Long Hall/Side Hall' cstrike 2013-12-23 18-15-37-65.jpg|Overlooking at Bombsite A. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-18-02.jpg|Main Hall cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-28-26.jpg|Platform, while overlooking at B. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-44-59-73.jpg|Long Hall Tip At the long hall, players with long range weaponry can guard the C4 if it was planted in Bombsite B. However, this makes them vulnerable to infiltration as it connects the interior in which assailants can ambush from behind or by flanking. There is also a window that overlooks a pathway, connecting the side and Bombsite B. While it is tempting to simply camp at the window itself, someone can notice you and simply shoot you from behind. Unless you have someone to guard your position, it is recommended to leap towards a window ledge to minimize the chance of being stabbed in the back. However, this sacrifices sufficient cover. Be sure to throw a smoke grenade prior to your jump. Piranesi long hall-side tip.png Piranesi long hall-side tip 2.png|Be wary of foreign footsteps. Piranesi long hall window jump.png|Jump towards there. Piranesi long hall window ledge.png Other areas 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_piranesi T spawn.jpg 2014-02-20_00019.jpg de_piranesi T spawn 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00020.jpg de_piranesi T spawn 4.jpg 2014-02-20_00021.jpg de_piranesi T spawn 3.jpg 2014-02-20_00022.jpg Tip To reach higher levels of the interior as a Terrorist, you can leap across into a window. This is commonly utilized by snipers to eliminate CTs at Bombsite A. Piranesi T spawn window tip.png Piranesi T Spawn Window Tip 2.png Downstairs cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-19-38.jpg|Downstairs. 'Side' Combat does not occur frequency in this area. This area is used by the Terrorist team to traverse Bombsite B. However, if the bomb is drop at this section, CT snipers may camp on the roof to guard the dropped bomb. However, if any Terrorists are trying to pick up a dropped or traverse at this area, they will become a target for CT snipers on the roof, thus combat will occur. As a Terrorist, in order to prevent yourself from being hit, throw a flashbang to blind the snipers or smoke grenade to cover yourself and your teammates. You can also flank the sniper above with your teammates. Be careful how do you counter CT snipers that armed with semi-automatic sniper rifles such as Krieg 550 Commando. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-44-05.jpg|Overlooking the Side while at the roof cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-31-77.jpg de_piranesi0020 Side.jpg de_piranesi0021 side 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00016.jpg 2014-02-20_00017.jpg 'CT Spawn Zone/Gate' de_piranesi CT Spawn zone.jpg 2014-02-20_00001.jpg de_piranesi CT spawn zone 2.jpg 2014-02-20_00002.jpg de_piranesi CT Spawn zone 3.jpg 2014-02-20_00003.jpg Category:Map guides